Broken Shards of a Devil
by Hanyuo eLaLA
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga just wanted to befriend the always quite Uchiha Itachi. She mistook his silence for loneliness,a cry for help, and got that which she never bargained or wished for. He was not lonely, it was so much more.- THIS STORY WILL NOT BE FINISHED
1. Him

Broken Shards of a Devil

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

When I and he first met it was nothing special.

He was the silent one who almost never spoke a word in class.

I was just curious.

I never really liked it when people were too quiet, why should people be lonely? There are so many people in this world, why can't we all be open with each other and be there for one another?

I thought offering him my hand in friendship would have helped him and made me the person who brightened his day a bit.

Doesn't everyone deserve someone who cares and will listen?

Freshman year I tried to talk to him but to no avail. All I received were his trade mark glares.

I teased him lightly to see if he would respond and laugh with me.

He didn't.

Sophmore year thing changed, he had moreclasses with me and I had decided to enlarge my effort of gaining his friendship and maybe a smile out of him.

I, Hyuuga Hinata the timid girl who watched behind the scenes and was no more than a nobody, had tried to befriend the infamous Uchiha Itachi.

I didn't know what hell I was putting myself into, by holding out my hand to the devil.

* * *

**Ok I am not sure if I should really continue this story so please review and tell me what you think I should do. Is it crap so far or not?**


	2. Encounter

Broken Shards of a Devil

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

It was the first day of sophomore year. I noticed I had four classes with Uchiha Itachi; English, Chemistry, Foreign Languages, and History.

I had decided that no matter what I would talk to him.

He sat across from me in History and in front of me in Chemistry. I was sort of excited.

Finally I would get the chance to make him talk to me!

Now I wish I hadn't felt that impulse to speak to him, that I could have restrained myself.

I stared at the devil hoping to get his attention in History.

He noticed.

I grinned at him like I always did but he paid no heed. He looked away and continued to act oblivious to my many stares and even waves.

Sad to say I left that History class with no knowledge of even what time era we had learned about.

All I wanted to learn about was Uchiha Itachi. What was it about him that enticed me so?

Something made him different.

He was one of the few that didn't even seem to want to acknowledge the presence of anyone else in the room.

I wanted to understand him.

"Be careful of what you wish for." That is a statement I understand so much more clearly now, for my experiences with Itachi were the ultimate example of the meaning of that quote.

As we were walking in the hallway, I was next to him, when all of a sudden someone shoved me, causing me to fall to the floor and spill all of the contents of my book bag onto the floor.

"Just peachy" I thought

I was always dropping everything but this time it was not even my fault! The person who shoved me didn't even have the sincerity to apologize! As I was ranting about this injustice in my head, I saw a hand much bigger than mine picking up the books that I had spilled onto the floor.

I blushed.

It was him.

_Itachi._

Uchiha Itachi was not a bad looking person. Onyx black hair, unmarred pale skin, and what many thought was a killer body under his ever present black jacket. Also there was something about his dark eyes that just made me want to stare into their murky depths.

Yes, he _definitely _was not bad looking.

He had actually stopped to lend me a hand.

As I got up from the rather dirty floor and brushed myself off, I happily faced him to thank him.

But before I could open my mouth he shoved my books back at me, and uttered in his low deep voice "Clumsy idiot" before walking away.

He was always turning away from me.

Soon the happiness I felt at such an act of kindness was overturned into anger.

How dare he speak to me that way?! Yes I didn't speak up for myself much but what gave him the right to demean me like that?

I had to stand up to him.

So I resolved to show him who was boss, while I hugged my spilled books to my chest lightly, still blushing a bit and flushed with my newly awakened anger.

I stomped to my next class, fuming the whole way and thinking of how I could show that, Hinata Hyuuga was_** not**_ someone to be stomped all over, no matter how "cool and mysterious" anyone would like to _think _they are "cough cough" Itachi.

The corners of my mouth twitched upwardly as I thought of ways to get back at him _and_ get him to talk to me.

I was, and still am so immature.

At that time though I didn't realize what that one simple incident would lead me to in the future.

The devil had just given me the first signal to follow him into his lair.

Subconsciously or not I don't know to this day.

I followed though.

All too eagerly.

* * *

**Yay chapter 2 is finished! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and or read the story so far! The chapters will be getting a bit longer once I get a little more comfortable with the story. Read and Reveiw Plz! Thank you!**

** - Hanyuo eLaLA**


	3. 4 Man Team

Broken Shards of a Devil

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

I hurried to my English class as fast as I could to avoid being late.

The teacher, a rather wise yet aloof looking man didn't really care if anyone was ever late. But I hated being late. It just made me feel guilty.

Of course, things like, not picking up a piece of paper for someone also made me feel guilty, so it was not a foreign feeling.

As I walked into the classroom I spotted my two best friends since junior high school. Fujiwara Shun and Wakamoto Kiki. It was always the three of us and I was usually content with it that way.

The only thing I wasn't content about though was that the two were so unmistakably head over heels in love with each other, and both refused to admit it!

Now I never said I was experienced with things like love and relationships but _come on_, even a blind person, with a flaming hernia, trying to balance a boiling tea kettle on their balding head would not be too preoccupied to notice the chemistry between those two.

I just wished they would get together already! As if I didn't notice the hand holding, and all too affectionate glances they shared with one another.

Either those two thought I was as slow as a fat snail on a hot day or they were just in too much denial themselves.

Personally I prefer the latter.

Now Kiki and Shun had always shared a fairly deeper intimacy with each other then I did with either of them. Apparently they had met a little earlier than I had met both of them and the circumstances to their meeting were rather dramatic. But that's another story for another time.

Either way, with those two I was more of the outsider. Now don't get me wrong they were both my dear and close friends but there was a barrier with them I was never really able to enter. Whether it was my unwillingness too or something else I don't know.

Sometimes I wonder if that was the reason why Itachi lured me in so easily.

Was I that lonely?

I don't really know.

But Itachi was there. At that point that was good enough for me.

* * *

The desks in the classroom were situated so that they made a U shape, forcing everyone in the room to look at one another.

I got the ultimate joy of having none other than the "great" Itachi sitting behind me.

At least it would help along my plan of getting the bastard to exercise his vocal chords. In addition I also got to sit next to both Shun and Kiki.

So maybe the seating in English wasn't completely horrible. But one cannot be content for very long now can one? It would just mess up the flow and balance of the universe wouldn't it?

Of course my English teacher just had to shatter all my heated planning and happiness by announcing a term project.

"This will be worth 20 of your final grade" the teacher, whose name I learned was Kakashi said.

"Just Great" I thought. I usually got pretty good grades in the 90's in most classes but a project on the first day of school?!

How outrageous.

The teacher said we would be paired up in 4 man teams. Which of course he would choose for us.

Was it me or did that man have a sinister smirk?

One couldn't tell fairly easily because of the scarf wrapped around his face.

Now you see most people would find that crazily out of the ordinary.

I didn't.

I didn't really ever care about peoples abnormal tendencies. I hated gossip and my curiosity rarely peeked in interest for other peoples more personal affairs.

Everyone had something out of the ordinary about them, why judge one another?

Too bad my curiosity just seemed to peek for exactly the wrong person.

The teacher began to read of the names of the 4 man teams.

Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Lee

Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Temari

Hinata, Shun, Kiki

"Yes!" I accidentally screamed out loud causing the whole class to look at me while Kiki and Shun shook their heads with exasperated looks

I blushed, "Sorry" was all I said before sitting back down in my seat again

The teacher sighed too and the class finally managed to rip their eyes away from me and suppress their laughs.

Yes I, Hyuuga Hinata, was usually on the rather timid side, but lately since freshman year I had begun to come out of my shell a bit more. This allowed me to show a bit more of my true self to people other than Kiki and Shun.

Unfortunately that would sometimes lead to moments like this. Oh well.

The teacher started to realist the names of my team and asked me to try and stay in my seat this time.

I nodded meekly with a "yes sensei"

"As I was saying, the 3rd 4 man team will be"

"Hinata, Shun, Kiki, and Itachi"

I'm sure my mouth dropped too the floor when I heard that last name.

The sound of a pencil snapping into two pieces behind me awoke me from my shock.

I turned around to find Itachi, with a piece of pencil in each hand and glaring at me like I was the tooth fairy who had forgotten to put a quarter under his pillow.

Now I'm sure most people would have just backed away from him at that point.

But being the idiot I was I simply smiled that huge smile of mine and waved at him, constantly repeating to him what fun I was sure we were all going to have together.

Kakashi began to describe what the project was going to be about "Each group will get a natural element to study, since writing focuses so heavily on description you will have to go to a place that has an abundant amount of your given element and describe it with the utmost detail. Make the description well written and precise, also do not forget to take pictures of the scene, I want a picture with all of your team members in it to show that you all went and did your equal amount of the work. Good, got that? Now you may all turn around your desks so that you may face your groups and discuss your plans for the project" Kakashi sensei said before causally plopping into his chair and taking out a book that he looked rather excited to be reading.

As we noticed that Itachi was not planning on moving his desk anywhere we all turned ours around to face him.

I made sure to situate my desk as close to him as possible, while Shun raised his hand for a high five to Itachi.

Shun also noticed his silence and wanted him to come out of his shell a bit.

Of course Itachi just stared at his hand until we all got bored.

"Sooo, where are we going to go for this project" With that question we all noticed something.

"Kakashi Sensei you forgot to assign us elements!!!" half the class managed to yell out simultaneously.

Weird.

"Oh, uh yea forgot about that" Kakashi said while reluctantly putting his book down with a remorseful face

"Well since I uh forgot to do that little part I will just call upon a member of each group and they will say which element they want"

"Kiba" said Kakashi

"Wind!" Kiba yelled excitedly

The teacher shook his head probably wondering how he had gotten stuck with such idiots for the term.

"Hinata" Kakashi lazily said

"Water" was my only reply.

I loved the water. It was so beautiful and freeing.

Unfortunately, someone else in my group did _not _love water.

I turned around to see Itachi glaring at me once again.

Was his face stuck that way or something?!

"What's up your ass now idiot?"

I half yelled, getting annoyed that he kept looking at me as if he was some superior being and I, a mere ant on the ground.

Kiki and Shun looked at me, shocked

Many people did not even try to talk to Itachi, but nobody _ever _talked to him like that.

He gave me an even more murderous look and said in his low monotone voice. "I wanted to do fire"

Wow that was the first complete sentence I ever got out of him.

Ehehehe, yes I was very proud of myself.

Yet instead of acting normal, which I had come to terms with long ago was just not my natural instinct on how to act, I stuck my tongue out at him like a five year old and just said "Sucks for you now doesn't it!"

I suppose he wasn't used to immaturity, nor did he tolerate it because he looked like he wanted to spit at me.

Shun had to go and open up his big mouth, agreeing with Itachi on the whole fire thing. Shun was going through his whole "I am a pyro, let's see what happens if I light this empty looking bee hive on fire" stage.

Sad to say that bee hive was totally not empty.

I had to remind Shun of that little incident to make him shut up.

Of course it worked every time.

Itachi shut up, not an Un Itachi like thing to do, and we all started to discuss places we might go.

Hmm places with water?

Before we could get any progress the bell rung and it was time for our last class, which we never went to considering it was lunch.

Yea, our school was weird. We all could have lunch at any period in the day as long as we were consistent and chose that period every day.

Me, Kiki and Shun all picked last period lunch so we could go home together and get out of school earlier.

When we got to the bus stop we noticed Itachi standing there listening to his I- Pod

I smiled and started slithering towards where he was standing.

"Soon it will be payback time for his rudeness in the hallway!" I thought to myself while cackling in my head.

"Sigh" I really was and still am so very weird.

Kiki and Shun just looked at each other and said

"This is going to be a long bus ride home"

End Chapter

* * *

**Yay I made this chapter way longer than the last two! Please Read and Review, helpful comments and suggestions are always needed and welcomed! Oh and there is going to be some more action in the next few chapters so forgive me if I am moving too slowly. Have a nice day!**


	4. Stolen Kiss

Broken Shards of a Devil

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

I started to walk towards Itachi in what I though of as a "stealthy manner". Too bad I couldn't see the disapproving looks Kiki and Shun were giving to me.

As I was advancing on him, planning to surprise him and hopefully earn a full out girly scream out of him, my plan backfired.

Big surprise.

He turned around and glared at me, right before I got to put my ultimate plan into action!

How did he know I was coming? It just wasn't fair; I really wanted to see him cry out for once.

But was I going to give up my dream of embarrassing him?

Of course not.

"Hi!" I said rather exuberantly

"What do you want?" Was all I got in return, accompanied by a dry nasty glare.

"I just wanted to talk to you, what is the big deal? Can't a girl talk to the love of her life without being questioned about it? I asked with a grin on my face.

Did I mention I _adored_ teasing him?

He looked at me, with his eyebrow raised in question and possibly disgust.

" _**Get.Away.From.Me**_" was all he said as he started to turn away.

I could see him spinning the wheel on his I pod to make it louder.

I was about to make him see the consequences of tuning me out, but then Kiki and Shun yelled at me to hurry up because the bus had just come.

We all got on the bus, including Itachi.

The bus was pretty empty because not many kids took lunch the last period of the day.

Itachi got into one of those single seats and I opted to sit behind him while Kiki and Shun sighed and gave up on stopping me.

His hair was so nice.

I was getting really bored on the bus and all Itachi could do was listen to his stupid I pod.

I had to resort to kinder garden techniques to get his attention.

So what did the _great Hyuuga_ heiress do?

I pulled at a little piece of his hair.

He didn't move.

Well now I was fascinated, so I yanked again.

I saw his ear twitch.

I smirked, this was pretty fun!!

I kept pulling at different bits of his hair and poking at his back for about a minute straight, until he reached behind his back with that large hand of his, and roughly grabbed my wrist.

"Stop" he said in a grave yard cold voice.

I couldn't see his face because he was sitting in front of me, but his voice told me not to push it anymore.

So for once I actually stopped when he told me to.

Instead I took my chances and pulled the headphones out of his ears so he could listen to me ramble.

I heard a distinct loud grumble from him. Or was it a growl?

Eh, who cares?

I loved irritating him so much.

His ears got tinted red and everything!

Finally it was my stop to get off the bus.

I waved bye to Kiki and Shun because they had to get off a few stops later than me.

I was really surprised though. Itachi was getting off the bus too.

"That must mean we live relatively close to each other!" I thought, noticing that there was no place to transfer to another bus or train in the area.

I smiled and started to skip behind him.

He could hear me skipping.

I knew he could.

Soon I started lightly skipping next to him and asking questions.

He, surprisingly enough answered some of them.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Home, idiot"

I was just about to smack him over the head, but I took a deep breath to calm down so I wouldn't.

How dare he call me an idiot? Hmf.

"Where do you live?"

"None of your business."

I pouted slightly.

"Why do you always wear that jacket?"

"……."

"Ok fine uhh, what type of music do you like?"

"Rock."

"That stuff is pretty good!" I said enthusiastically, happy that we had something in common.

He just looked over at me and gave me a "You are an idiot" look

He sure gave those to me quite often.

He was starting to look pretty annoyed but oh well. It wasn't every day Itachi opened his mouth to anyone, especially me.

I opened my mouth to ask him another, admittedly useless, question when suddenly he shoved me into an alley that we happened to be passing by.

"What the??!" I was trying to scream but he held his hand tightly over my mouth, allowing me little to no movement, since the other hand was holding me down against the wall, by my shoulder.

"What is it you really want from me?" He asked me with his eyes leering down at me.

Damn was he tall.

My unusual pale lavender eyes were opened as wide as they would go, being that I was scared to death.

He was about to let his hand slip from my mouth but gave a warning before that.

"If you even try to scream out one word, I'll make sure you don't see tomorrow"

I started to involuntarily shake a bit but nodded slightly anyway.

"I..I don't want anything from you, l-llet go-o of me" I stuttered out trying to keep my voice as strong as I could.

Too bad it didn't work at all, he could tell how scared I was.

He smirked.

"Why do you keep following me and irritating me you stupid girl?" He asked monotonously.

"Should I tell the truth?" I thought to myself, wondering if the truth would get me anywhere I wanted to be.

It was worth a shot.

"You n-never speak to anyone, a-and I felt bad because I thought you were lonely, p-plus I like irritating you, it's pretty funny. I said a little calmer then last time.

He looked at me like I was the most foreign thing in the world to him.

Then, just like the Cheshire cat, he smiled.

* * *

(Back with Kiki and Shun)

Kiki and Shun were getting off at the same stop seeing as they lived only a block apart.

Kiki always walked with Shun to his house, as it was on her way home.

They were walking in silence when Shun looked over at Kiki.

Kiki was a very pretty girl. She had a sort of bronze brown hair with small (natural) golden highlights, that fell to her shoulders lightly in waves, in addition to large sparkling green eyes which could remind someone of sea mist.

As Shun was looking at her he smiled. She had not changed much since Junior High except getting a little taller.

Kiki, actually was thinking the exact opposite about Shun. He had tremendously changed since JHS. Losing his glasses in favor of contacts and getting significantly taller.

There were many other things that changed about him for the better but she was too busy thinking about his sexy tanned skin and almond colored eyes to go over that.

She mentally sighed

When the duo reached his house they saw that the "For Sale" sign on the house next door had been taken off. There stood a rather short girl with short shorts and a fairly revealing tight tank top on.

But one could not say she wasn't pretty with her long chestnut brown hair and baby doll eyes.

She came up to Shun and Kiki. Looked Kiki up and down with anything but a look of appreciation and continued to address Shun.

"Hi! I'm Tsouka I'll be your new neighbor and I hope we get to know each other _real _well.

Shun just blushed and tried to say something when Tsouka giggled and started walking away. Kiki didn't miss the dirty look directed at her from the girl.

While Tsouka was walking away she swayed her hips seductively trying to get the attention of Shun.

Sadly, it worked.

(Back to Itachi and Hinata)

After he smiled that devious smile of his Itachi took one hand to twirl a piece of Hinata's waist length midnight blue hair between his rough fingers.

He smirked again "Me, lonely? Who do you think you are calling me lonely? By the way, did you think that _you _of all people could help me out of this supposed "loneliness", made up by a girl with nothing else better in her pathetic little life to focus on?"

He looked like he was about to start laughing.

Then suddenly, he grabbed both of my wrists and swung my hands up above my head smashing them against the wall.

Then he did something I will never forget.

He kissed me.

Not hard and rough like what could have been suspected but a gentle and giving kiss.

I didn't want it.

Especially considering the situation we were in,

Yet that didn't mean it was bad or I didn't enjoy it.

I curse myself to this day at the huge blush I got out of that kiss.

All he said after it was "I've had better. See, you can't do anything for me" and then walked away mentioning something about the project and working hard.

I was stunned.

I wanted to cry.

But most of all I was angry.

* * *

**Heyy, another chapter finished, woot. As always read and review please . Oh and I am having a vote, does anyone want a chapter devoted to Kiki and Shun (my own characters) and their story? Tell me please! Thanks. Comments and constructive critisim are always welcome and wanted. **


	5. How dare you!

Broken Shards of a Devil

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

After 15 minutes of just sitting in that alley, angry and stunned I finally decided to get up. Brushing my butt off I stood up and stormed home.

"How dare that bastard try to scare me??!?! I thought

Although I had been shit scared at the time all those feelings were forgotten and replaced with feelings of anger.

I didn't take the meaning of his actions seriously at all.

I figured he just had a weird sense of humor and wanted to frighten me.

I was ignorant to the crueler aspects of the world, and didn't realize that I would eventually have to encounter people like Itachi Uchiha.

"It would never happen to me" I thought in my head

I was so wrong. So blind to what had already begun.

I didn't tell anybody what happened in that alleyway, because I was in denial of how horrible it really was.

* * *

The next day I came into school wearing a lavender t-shirt and jeans. I really liked the color purple. All shades of it.

I didn't like showing off my body much so I usually stuck to t shirts and long pants. My long hair was put up in a high pony tail with a silk white ribbon.

That day we learned we would be having English as a triple period class for the first term of school

"Yes! No foreign languages and gym class for a while!" I said excitedly

Kiki agreed with me but Shun just sulked. He really liked gym.

I came into English class wearing a smile, as usual.

It was Friday and the weekend would finally be here. No school or anybody telling me what to do for two whole days.

" You have today to figure it out what place you are going for your chosen elements, don't forget to take a picture with all the group members so I know you all went" said Kakashi sensei. Then of course he opened up his orange book and forgot that the class was even there.

The class started to get louder with everyone's excited chatter.

I glared at Itachi before we started to decide on a place.

"So where do you guys want to go?" I asked

"I don't care as long as someone makes me chicken teriyaki for lunch" said Shun looking at Kiki suggestively.

Itachi stayed quiet and Kiki sighed.

"I think I know of a good place we can go" said Kiki

Kiki always knew everything. Sometimes, walking around with her felt like walking around with an encyclopedia. She managed to know tidbits about almost everything.

"So what did you have in mind? I asked curiously.

" The Tenshi waterfall" said Kiki

I just looked at her with confused eyes. I was always bad with directions and hardly ever knew where anything was.

Kiki and Shun looked at me.

"You don't know where that is do you" they both said knowingly.

"What?!! Of course I know where it is!!" I lied

"…so where is it Hinata?" They both asked.

Damn I hate it when they did that.

" It's uhh…well um.. near the..you know.."

" No, we don't know" they once again chorused

" Ok fine!! You fatheaded assholes!! Maybe I don't know where it is but I could sure look it up!!" I said furiously.

I hated when they were right.

" Well anyway it is just a few miles away from the outskirts of town, down the linear highway. It's in the Hikari no Tamashi park." Said Kiki matter of factly.

" Ok so how do you guys want to get there?" I asked

" I have a sports car, but it only fits two people" said Itachi almost reluctantly

We were all surprised to hear his voice.

"Wow that's a coincidence! Shun has a two seater as well, so we can just go together, two per car." Said Kiki

"Ok it's settled, lets all meet in front of Hinata's house tomorrow morning" Shun excitedly said. Secretly I'm sure he was just excited to have an excuse to spend more time with Kiki.

The bell rang and as we were walking out of the classroom my foot had a "spasm" and seemed to lodge itself in Itachi's way.

Hehe lets see how high and mighty he feels when he falls flat on his face!!

Well as usual my evil scheme did not go as planned.

Somehow the bastard had managed to pull me down with him.

So there I was flat on MY face with an Itachi sitting on my back like nothing happened.

" Get….off…of.. me" I managed to rasp out. It was hard to speak because of the extra weight.

"Oh I was wondering what that grotesque tub of fat under me was" stated Itachi as he got up.

Itachi made a joke.

Out loud.

Ok the world was officially over.

I would have to process that later because right now I was seeing red.

" HOW IN THE FREEKIN WORLD IS IT THAT I ENDED UP FLAT ON MY FACE AND YOU ENDED UP SITTING, UNTOUCHED, LIKE A KING ON HIS THRONE!!" I yelled out

The hallway was all clear, accept for Kiki and Shun so it didn't matter how loud I was.

"How did your foot get in front of me?" Itachi replied with no emotion

Itachi-1

Hinata- 0

"Uh.. I had a foot spasm!! YEA THAT'S RIGHT A FOOT SPASM!" I declared.

For some reason my "perfectly" crafted lie didn't seem to fool him much.

"Whatever, foolish girl" was all he said before confidently sauntering away

"How the hell did he do that?!" I asked Kiki and Shun

"Looks like he took some sort of martial arts or something" said Shun uncaringly

"I will get that bastard" I said with enthusiasm.

"Ok Hinata, sure you will, so are you coming over to my house or not?" Kiki asked

"Yes" ,Of course I sulked all the way there.

What lay ahead of me the next day,could be seen as the thick spider webs coiling around my ankles, tying me to the devils den with almost no hope of return.

I was already in the den.

Now the door of escape was going to be shut off to me forever.

END CHAPTER 5

* * *

**Next Chapter will either be a detailed description of the ride to the park, or a short description of that and a lot of what will be going on in the park. You choose. Let me warn you guys though what happens in the park will be a pretty pivotel moment in the relationships between Kiki and Shun and Hinata and Itachi. Please tell me if you would like the ride there chapter by itself, and then the chapter after to be the park, or a less detailed version. Thank you very much! Read and Review Please **


	6. Walking Into hell

Broken Shards of a Devil

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

2nd Disclaimer- I do not own the song "Come" It is by Namie Amuro, neither do I own the song "Glamorous" it is by Fergie.

* * *

Friday night I slept over at Kiki's house, even though everyone was meeting at my house. I could just walk there with Kiki anyway.

Beep Beep went Kiki's annoying alarm clock.

We both ignored it seeing as we set it to ring 45 minutes earlier than we needed, knowing we would never get up instantly.

30 minutes later Beep Beep

Finally, Kiki got up and went to go brush her teeth. I, of course could not be bothered this early in the morning (6:30) and kept drooling merrily, on my, more like _Kiki's_ pillow.

20 minutes later

"Hinata, get up, said Kiki already dressed."

"Five more min…" I incoherently muttered

"Get up, now." Said Kiki more seriously.

"Leave me aloneee, you smelll" I stuttered out while hugging the covers closer to my body

"NOW!" said Kiki

Instantly I shot up. "Fine!" I said as I angrily stomped to the bathroom

Sometimes Kiki was one scary piece of doo doo.

I got out of the bathroom, dressed and refreshed.

Kiki looked me up and down. Are you seriously planning on wearing _that_ she asked me?

I was wearing some dark jeans and 3 quarter sleeve shirt.

"What, may I ask, is wrong with my choice of clothing?" I said

"Hinata, it's going to be at _least _94 degrees today, and we are going to be in the sun all day" said Kiki in a durff like voice.

"……"

"Why out of all numbers do you choose 94? I asked

"Looked the weather up on the internet" she stated matter of factly

"Couldn't you just have rounded it to 95? I asked pointlessly.

"What the difference!" she said, getting agitated

"I dunno, I like rounder numbers better."

"Hinata we are already late, just change! Do you see me dressed like it's a late autumn day? I don't think so!

I looked at what Kiki was wearing

Green wife beater with white polka dots (typically Kiki style) and green sports short shorts with the number 25 sewed into them. All matched up with a clean cut pair of white sneakers.

Hmm…

I suppose there was some sort of difference here.

Kiki glared at me.

Fine!! I said as I stalked away to find the stash of clothing I kept at Kiki's house

(I slept over there frequently)

I came out, donning a tight black tank top that showed my midriff, with a fish net t-shirt over it (effectively covering my belly, minus the holes), black short leggings that went about 5 inches above my knee, and a lavender mini skirt over it, with slits on the sides for easy movement. After putting on black sweat bands on my wrists, tying my hair up into a high pony tail, and putting on my sneakers, I was ready to get out the door.

"Much better" Kiki said approvingly

"I feel naked, I almost never show this much skin" I told Kiki reluctantly

I had worn revealing close around Shun often because I didn't care, but Itachi was a different story. What would he think?

"You don't mind constantly walking around almost naked at your house and telling me and Shun about it" Kiki said knowingly

I sighed and said nothing

Sometimes there was just no winning with Kiki.

* * *

We walked for about 15 min and then started coming up to the driveway of my house.

Ok so maybe we were a little bit late…

There stood Itachi and Shun. Shun looking pissed and Itachi, expressionless except for a miniscule dirty stare sent my way.

"What took you guys so freaking long?" said Shun, obviously annoyed

"_Somebody _refused to wake up this morning, as usual" said Kiki

"I made your chicken teriyaki lunch" said Kiki

At the mention of this the evil aura around Shun quickly scattered and all that was left was a positive glow.

Now that he wasn't furious he had time to be good old Shun.

Just great.

He looked me and Kiki up and down, noticing our rather skimpy attire.

"Hinata, just let me put _it _in you once" Shun said

I was used to this stupid line by now, so I just resorted to a casual no and flipping him off

Kiki laughed a bit and we were ready to head out.

"So who is driving with whom? Shun said looking at Kiki hopefully

Hell no.

Hell no I will not go!

I screamed in my head

If Kiki went with Shun that would leave me with….with _him_

"I REFUSE TO BE STUCK IN A CAR FOR AN HOUR, ALONE, WITH THAT PIECE OF SHIT!!" I bellowed

Itachi just looked at me with a casual "I'm better than you glance"

Instantly I shoved my hand down Shun's pocket, grabbed his car keys and announced that it either would be Kiki and I, or Shun and I be driving in his car.

I don't think Shun particularly approved of Kiki riding alone with Itachi.

Maybe it was the black jacket in 90 degree weather that freaked him out?

Either way I couldn't blame him.

* * *

So it was going to be Kiki and I, and Itachi and Shun on the way there.

I gave Kiki the car keys and all 4 of us got into our respective cars.

As we began to drive Kiki plugged her I pod into the car's stereo system.

Almost instantly the song "Glamorous" by Fergie began playing.

Don't you ever get sick of listening to this song? I asked curiously.

"Nope" said Kiki as she began singing some of the words

"We flyin' first class

Up in the sky

Poppin' champagne

Livin' my life

In the fast lane

And I won't change

By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

The glamorous,

The glamorous, glamorous

By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

The glamorous,

The glamorous, glamorous

By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

Wear them gold and diamonds rings

All them things don't mean a thing

Chaperons and limousines

Shopping for expensive things

I be on the movie screens

Magazines and boogie scenes

I'm not clean, I'm not pristine

I'm no queen, I'm no machine

I still go to Taco Bell

Drive through, raw as hell

I don't care, I'm still real

No matter how many records I sell

After the show or after the Grammies

I like to go cool out with the family

Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang

And now I'm in...

First class

Up in the sky

Poppin' champagne

Livin' my life

In the fast lane

And I won't change

By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

The glamorous,

The glamorous, glamorous

By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

"OK OK STOP IT ALREADY!" I screamed.

I really didn't fancy songs like this so much, but I did have to admit they were pretty catchy.

"We are listening to my I pod the next half of the trip" I said

"Fine, fine" was all Kiki said as she kept mouthing the words to the song.

"Hehe, I think we have some things we should talk about" I told Kiki

"Uh Oh…What did you do…?" asked Kiki

"What! Who said I did anything!!!"

"Whenever you hehe or do your fake little cackle thing, it's usually not good ,scratch that, it's _never _good" said Kiki

"I suppose. Depends on what you see as good" I told Kiki ambiguously

"Ok so what is it that we need to talk about?" asked Kiki

"Well maybe I shouldn't tell you since you so willingly accused me of ill things before I even start the conversation!"

"Hinata, What is it." Did I mention that Kiki absolutely _hated _it when someone brought something up only to keep it a mystery?

Not abnormal, but this annoyed Kiki especially.

A pet peeve I could say.

Too bad she had a best friend in the business of annoying. Well if you count Shun you could make that two.

"Maybe I don't feel like telling you anymore!" I said, feigning being offended.

"Whatever." Ouch, Kiki's ultimate "I don't care if you get peed on" word.

"Fine, fine I'll tell you" I caved.

Kiki waited anxiously

Sooo…

* * *

(Back with Shun and Itachi)

"So... uh... how about some music?" asked Shun

"I don't care" Was all that Itachi replied with

"So Hinata has been getting on your case lately, eh?" said Shun trying to make conversation. What a lost cause when it came to Itachi.

"Call it what you want." Said Itachi

It seemed he was a bit more talkative outside of school

Let me remind you, only a bit.

"Don't worry man, she won't bother you for long, she's always out there trying to "save the world" he said trying to mimic my voice.

"She will find someone else to irritate soon enough. She always does" he said in what he thought was a comforting way.

"I see" Was Itachi's only answer. Yet for some reason his answer was far more cold and calculating than just passive.

* * *

(Back with Hinata and Kiki)

"I've been noticing some stuff lately." I said to Kiki, watching closely for her reaction.

"What have you been noticing?" Kiki asked, oblivious.

Frankly I decided to be blunt about it because I hated beating around the bush.

"Do you love Shun?" I asked seriously.

She froze.

" Uh..of course I love him silly, he's my best friend, just like you are." Kiki said in what sounded like a panicked voice.

Kiki was almost never panicked.

I mentally shuddered at the thought of Kiki loving me like she loved Shun.

EW. Definitely not a pleasant thought to mull on.

"Stupid, I'm asking you if you are _in _love with him."

" WHAT!? Me and Shun! You have got to be kidding me!" Kiki was usually a pretty good liar but this time was a complete exception…

" I'm your best friend Kiki, you can tell me" I said warmly although with a tad of exasperation in my voice.

" Hinata, I don't know what you are talking about. He's just a friend. That's all."

I looked at her and sighed. She had such a hard time opening up to anybody who wasn't Shun.

I wasn't one to push the matter if she really wanted it dropped, so I decided to leave It alone. For now.

"When will our friendship ever be completely open and trusting?" I wondered.

"So Hinata, what about you and Itachi?"

Uh Oh.

It seems that the tables had turned.

"What about that bastard!?" I asked, trying to sound like my usual self.

"Why are you so interested in him?"

Kiki was looking at me very suspiciously.

"Psht. I DO NOT like Itachi Uchiha!" I screamed in my head

"I'm not "interested" in him. He is just simply amusing to me. I'm going to expand his horizons!" I said

"Hinata, you're pretty weird so I would normally believe you about that but… why are you blushing so much?" Kiki asked getting more and more suspicious.

"I was blushing!!?" I thought franticly.

I was constantly blushing at everything as a kid (contact, dirty words, etc.) but I had been over that for quite a while now so..

"Why is this happening to me?!!" I thought

"It's hot! My face is just hot because the temperature is hot!!" I told her anxiously.

"Hinata, the car is air conditioned" Kiki said frankly

"Whatever, either way Itachi means nothing to me! Nothing!"

I would later find out the Kiki had only started this conversation to take the heat off of herself. Yet from this conversation she started to notice that I was getting snared into the devil's web. Too bad neither of us knew what the outcome of such an event would be.

"Let's just forget it, besides it's my turn to put my I-pod in!" I said enthusiastically as I plugged it into the car stereo.

Almost Immediately Namie Amuro's song "Come" began to play.

I started to sing the words as Kiki sighed. For now I could be lost in my world.

_Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara  
Watashi ni motarete naite ii kara_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_Tada kono mama_

_Come my way__  
Kono yami no hotori  
__Come close to me__  
Ima akari tonoshi  
__I'll be with you, I'll be with you...__  
Tada soba ni iru kara_

_Kizuite anata wa kono sekai de  
Tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_Tada sono mama_

_Come my way __  
Mou hitomi tojite  
__Come close to me __  
Mou nemureba ii  
__I'll be with you I'll be with you __  
Tada koko ni iru kara  
__So come my way_

_Calling out,  
Can you hear me?  
Yeah...  
So come my way. _

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_Tada kono mama _

_Come my way  
Mou hitomi tojite  
__Come close to me __  
Mou nemureba ii  
__I'll be with you, I'll be with you __  
Tada koko ni iru kara  
__So come my way  
_

_Come my way  
Come close to me  
Come my way  
Come close to me__  
_

15 minutes after the song had ended Kiki and I finally arrived at Hikari no Tamashi Park.

We saw a happy Shun and annoyed Itachi pull up next to us.

It seemed that Itachi got a taste of Shun's taste in music and wasn't loving it.

I couldn't blame him.

We all greeted each other again (minus Itachi) and headed into the park.

The first step that I took into the park would be the start of my downfall. Now the devil would have his chance to trick me, misguide me, and disillusion me while he slowly but steadily rapped his hands around my throat.

End Chapter 6

* * *

**Authors Note: Everybody who read and reviewed thank you so much! It meant a lot to me. Thank you for all your help . Just a reminder the next chapter is going to be very important. I might change the chapter numbers because by accident I put one of my author's notes as a chapter with a number.. .thus messing up the order. If that makes any sense. lol. This was really supposed to be chapter 6 instead of 7 So heads up so when the next chapter comes out you wont mistake it for this one because it will propably say Chapter 7. If thats confusing then just message me and I'll just name the chapters instead. Thanks everyone!! Have a great day .**


	7. Finally Captured

Broken Shards of a Devil

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

As we headed into the park we saw an information stand with maps.

Ahh Maps.

My eternal worst enemy.

It's not my fault I sucked at reading them.

"Sigh" Even so...

Kiki picked up the map that would lead us to the Tenshi Waterfall when I eagerly snatched it away from her.

Itachi, Shun and Kiki all looked at me, waiting for me to give it back as we walked away from the stand.

"Since you guys _**so rudely**_ insisted on insulting my sense of direction yesterday, I have taken it upon myself to lead us to the waterfall. All. By. Myself." I said proudly, smirking

As I said this Kiki and Shun's eyes instantly widened.

"Hinata, tell me your kidding" said Kiki

"I don't want to die!" Shun yelled, clutching Kiki's arm.

Itachi just looked on with an eyebrow raised.

Kiki and Shun knew when I made up my mind to do something, I did it.

That is the exact reason why they were so scared.

"How dare you guys insult me! I will get us all to the park better and faster than either of you could!" I said as I stomped off

They sighed and gave up, resigning themselves to their ultimate fate.

* * *

(One hour later.)

"We saw that same flower patch three times already" said Itachi

"Shut up!! We are almost there, I can feel it!!" I yelled

"I was just making an observation" said Itachi nonchalantly

I inwardly growled and resisted the urge to smack him upside the head with my USELESS map.

Half an hour after that.

Ok I couldn't deny it anymore.

"Um hehe.. I uh think we are sort of lost..." I said meekly

They all stared at me.

"We know" they said in unison.

I would usually retaliate to that but I had to admit, I was totally defeated.

"It's the stupid maps fault, not mine!!" I screamed

Then I did something genius even for my standards. Out of frustration I flung the map into the air.

Oops.

That was of course the very second that a gust of wind chose to pick up, carefully blowing the map into the middle of the swampy pond 20 feet away from us.

My life was so awesome.

Kiki and Shun looked at me with murderous intent.

"How the HELL are we going to find our way back now!?" Shun screamed

Kiki could have used that map to get us there but of course that was now not an option.

"I'm so sorry!" I said remorsefully.

I really was.

Damn I was such a failure.

I had gotten us lost, and in addition we had no idea how to get to the waterfall or even get back from where we started.

"What are we going to do now?" I said sadly.

"Split up" said Itachi

Kiki and Shun seemed to like this idea a lot.

Big surprise.

"Ok so we will split up into groups of two and call each other's cell phones when we find something out, got it?" said Kiki commandingly.

Instantly, without even asking for mine and Itachi's consent Kiki and Shun linked arms and practically skipped off in the opposite direction.

So this was my punishment huh?

The heavens truly hated me.

I slowly turned around to look at Itachi only to find him smirking.

"Dumbass" he whispered to me

I was about to open my mouth to answer his snide comment when he turned around and started moving in the opposite direction where Kiki and Shun went.

I shrugged my shoulders and followed him, deeper into the woods.

* * *

(25 minutes later)

"I'm tired" I whined

"I don't care"

"Well you should"

"Why is that? You are the idiot that got us lost in the first place, if it wasn't for your stupidity we would have been there by now. You are a waste of time" Said Itachi

Ouch.

Maybe an icy glare would have been better than that…

I looked down shamefully at my feet and kept walking on the dirt path.

I couldn't really argue with him, I _was_ useless.

He turned around and looked at me almost curiously.

"You aren't going to say anything?" he replied almost sounding astonished.

"No" I said simply. He was right so what was the point.

"Maybe father really was right…" I thought in my head.

I kept looking down, my thoughts drifting to my past. This is exactly the reason why I didn't hear Itachi when he said

"There's a bee on your head"

"What's on my head?" I asked, still dazed

"A bee"

"WHAT!!!!"

Now let me explain something to you. I hated bees. HATED. They always freaked me out buzzing around ready to sting anyone in their way. I woke up a little baby at the beach once when one came near me. Yes, the screaming was that loud.

I instantly started running around frantically trying to get it away from me.

"It's gone" said Itachi casually

I guess he was used to my outbursts by now, or simply didn't care.

I was in the middle of processing what he said while I was still running around in circles when conveniently I saw a big juicy rock in my way.

No, I was not fast enough to escape it, if that's what you were wondering.

"Wahh!!" I screamed as I tripped over said rock.

Instead of adding "insult to injury" this was more like adding "injury to insult"

I fell unceremoniously, with my hip smashing into the dirt ground.

Mmm. Lovely.

Itachi just stared at me.

What a lovely escort he was turning out to be.

I started to get up when instantly I fell back down.

"Ow" was all I managed to say

Itachi just sighed and bent down

"What hurts." he said

"My ankle" I said, my vision getting a little blurred from the tears that were threatening to come. It wasn't because of the pain, it really wasn't that bad.

He sighed again.

"Such a burden…" he said

"What's wrong?"Let me try getting up again!" I said frantically.

_**No**_._** Please**_ tell me that I wasn't going to be even more of a hindrance than before.

"Your ankle is twisted, you won't be able to walk for awhile" said Itachi, looking at me blankly.

Just wonderful.

"Leave me here and go find it yourself, I'll call someone for some help or something" I said, looking away.

"Shut up" was all he said as he kneeled down, his back facing towards me

"Get on" He said commandingly

"Say Wa?" I said stupidly

"Get on my back you idiot; don't make me say it again"

"You aren't going to leave me here?"

"No"

He was starting to sound irritated so I simply complied and did my best to slowly climb on his back with one good ankle.

After I was securely on his back he stood up to his full height.

Woah was he tall.

I could feel his muscular back through his jacket. He smelled so…manly. Was that even a scent? I inhaled his scent lightly, lingering in it. It was unique.

I felt weird with my legs around his waist and my arms linked around his neck, but there was nothing I could do or say.

I was too emotional.

I wasn't left behind this time.

He didn't shove me away or leave me with my hand reaching out like so many others had.

At that point my vision completely blurred and salty tears started to run down my cheeks steadily.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, stoically of course.

"N-no" I replied through tears.

"You're getting my neck wet" He said

"I knn-ow" was all I said

Without another word he kept walking through the woods.

He didn't question me and he actually wasn't mean to me.

I only cried for a few more minutes after that, many of my tears were ones of relief though.

Even if I was a failure, somebody didn't choose to leave me behind for something or someone else.

I was thankful.

* * *

(Two hours later)

I woke up.

Wait? I woke up?

Why was I moving exactly?

"I'm surprised you don't snore" said Itachi

I could almost feel the smirk on that one.

Then suddenly I remembered what had happened and why I was riding on this man's back.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked groggily

"Long enough for me to feel you drooling on me, which amounts to about two hours"

Aww I almost never drooled. I guess he was pretty comfortable.

I decided to ignore the drooling comment though because I was so surprised at the time

"Two hours?!" I said, astonished.

"Yea, we are almost there" he said as he started walking over a fairly small hill.

"How did you know how to get there so easily?" I said surprised.

"I have been here before for training" said Itachi

…

"YOU WHAT!?! AND YOU NEGLECTED TO MENTION THAT BEFORE WE SPLIT UP!?! WE COULD HAVE BEEN HERE MUCH FASTER YOU….."

and before I could finish my sentence we got over the hill and I saw the most stunning sight of my life. The Tenshi waterfall.

I was speechless.

It was so beautiful.

It was darker than the rest of the park because it was secluded in many trees. It practically glowed. The diamond clear water danced down the waterfall into the water mass below it. It was so mesmerizing with the glittering rocks accenting the cool clear water.

"Beautiful" was all I managed to breathe out

"I know" was all Itachi said

He walked closer to the waters edge where he gently set me down on the ground.

I sat and watched it for about an hour.

It really was amazing. Its purity made you forget about everything else in the world and just be engrossed in the calm aura that surrounded it.

Itachi had been resting while I was admiring it but soon he got up and splashed his face with some of the heavenly water.

"You're tired?" I asked. He did carry me for two hours previously.

"I was carrying a hippo on my back for two full hours, of course I'm slightly fatigued" he said

…

"How dare you!" I said as I got up and sloppily hopped over to him on one foot.

He simply smirked.

"Who are you calling a hippo?!" I demanded

"No excuse me, I didn't mean hippo' he said

Had I won!?!

Of course not.

"I meant drooling hippo" he said

That was it.

"ASSHOLE!!" I screamed as I shoved him.

Too bad I forgot we were standing near the edge of the water.

I watched as Itachi fell back with only a slightly surprised look.

Oops.

It looked like this water didn't start off shallow; it was deep from the start. That explained why he fell straight through it.

This was most definitely not funny. I said to myself numerous times.

Too bad it didn't stop me from laughing like a hyena, banging my first on the floor furiously.

It only stopped being funny when I noticed he hadn't come up for 25 seconds.

"Oh my GOD!!! I drowned him!!" I screamed.

I knew this was my entire fault so I knew what I had to do.

I frantically dived into the water intent on saving him.

That would have just made my life a little too easy though wouldn't it have

The water was very deep.

Remember the part where I hurt my ankle?

Well generally people need to use their feet to swim. I know I did.

Now I was submerged under water drowning.

Great. I killed someone and now I was going to get myself killed too.

My hair quickly rid itself of the ribbon that had been holding it up in place. As I drifted deeper into the water.

As the lack of oxygen clouded my brain I slowly began to lose consciousness. It was quite peaceful though. I could feel myself gently floating towards the bottom with my hair spread out in the water. "How pretty" I thought as I looked up and saw the sun reflect on the waters surface. I slowly reached out my hand to try and touch the reflecting light.

So this was the end huh?

I was fading fast until suddenly I felt a strong hand surround my waist.

It was Itachi.

He was alive. I was so relieved even though I was now barely conscious.

I smiled at him.

That's when he kissed me

Under the water.

After that he proceeded to bring us both up to the surface where the surge of oxygen had me gasping for more.

I was looking at him still light headed with drooping eyes as he held me up in the water.

His grip was so tight.

"Why the hell did you do that you idiot?!" Itachi said almost yelling.

Itachi was almost yelling?

Was I hallucinating?

I thought he was mad at me for pushing him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you into the water" I said sadly

"Who cares about that?! Why did you go in there knowing your ankle was hurt! ARE YOU THAT DENSE?!" He fumed.

"I thought you were drowning! I was trying to save you! I didn't have time to think about the little things! I screamed, getting more frustrated.

"I wasn't drowning I just wanted to see the look on your face. I was going to come up in five seconds you complete idiot"

Oh.

"So this is your entire fault" I said, exhausted

"No it isn't" he said much more calmly than before

"Why do you care if I almost drowned anyway? I said, tired and stressed by now.

All his words to me had indicated that I was the biggest nuisance on earth to him.

Cut me some slack I had almost drowned a minute ago.

"Because you're annoying" was all he said.

Then he crashed his lips on mine fervently.

My eyes widened but I was too tired to pretend I didn't like it. So I gave in and kissed back. His mouth was so warm despite the cold water we were in.

His gorgeous onyx hair was sticking to his face and his body felt so good pressed up against mine that I didn't ever want to let go. I felt droplets of water fall from my eyelashes, whether they were tears or water from the waterfall I didn't know.

After a few minutes we reluctantly stopped and he swam up to the waterfall, dragging me with him.

"What are you doing?" I said tiredly with freshly pink tinted cheeks.

"Just hold on to me and hold your breath" he said

I had no time to respond before he pulled me underwater and guided me under the waterfall till we came out on the other side.

There was a ladder attached to the rock wall that lead to a little secluded cave.

He climbed the ladder with a confused me on his back.

The cave was behind the waterfall where no eyes could reach.

"This is where I meditate, it has some supplies" he said casually.

"You meditate?" I asked

"Yes, I took martial arts and meditation was a major aspect of it"

I thought back to all the times he had side stepped my little tricks with agility and figured it made sense.

"Now take off your shirt"

"WHAT!?"

"I said, take off your shirt"

Here we were, alone, in a secluded cave and he just saved my life.

OF COURSE HE WAS EXPECTING SEX!!!

How could I have been so naïve?!

I started to back away from him.

"No…I won't give it to you…"

"Give what to me idiot?"

"I'M NOT GIVING YOU SEX YOU PERVERTED SNAKE!!" I screamed as I backed away even faster with my hands covering my chest.

"Sex?" asked Itachi

"I said no!"

"You thought I wanted sex from you?"

"What the hell else does "take your shirt off" mean!!" I screamed, getting red in the face

He looked at me and blinked.

Then the impossible happened.

Itachi Uchiha laughed.

Hysterically.

"HAHA you-u thought I wanted s-sex f-from you-u" he barely said between laughs

Ok. Now I was angry.

"WHAT THE HELL ELSE COULD YOU HAVE MEANT!?"

He sobered up enough to tell me.

"Your shirt is wet, and I had a spare training kimono for you to wear"

"Oh"

Hyuuga Hinata strikes again! Once more I was completely humiliated.

"On the other hand, if sex is what you wanted…" Itachi whispered huskily as he drew closer to me with a smirk

If possible my face became even redder as I stammered

"No! Stay-y back!"

He laughed even harder.

"Teasing you isn't so bad I suppose" said Itachi flatly.

Suddenly I remembered those two kisses we shared earlier but chose to forget it. I'm sure it was just in the heat of the moment…

RIGHT?!

"Here" he said as he handed me a fresh plain white yukata.

"It might be a bit big, it's been here for a while but just change into it, I won't look" he said as he turned around.

For some odd reason I trusted him as I slid out of my outfit and tightly fastened the yukata around me.

"Done"

"Not bad Hyuuga, Not bad at all"

"Now let me bandage up your ankle" he said commandingly.

"Alright" I said as I tentatively extended my foot into his lap so he could wrap it up.

"So…Now what do we do?

Suddenly we heard the loud voices of Kiki and Shun.

"I'm telling you she got herself and him killed!" yelled Shun over the sound of the waterfall.

"Just, SHUT UP!" said Kiki

Whoa, what went down with them? Since when did Kiki yell at Shun?

I would later find out that what transpired between them would be something big. Something that would only help the devil lure me to his side faster, as the strings between Kiki, Shun, and I started to break.

"We should let them know we're here" said Itachi

"Yea" was all I said, looking him in the eyes…such dark eyes…

"One of the ladders coming out of here can lead us to land without us getting wet" said Itachi.

With that I climbed on his back, trusting him to take me where I needed to go.

_Trusting._

When we got on land He took me into his arms bridal style and walked up to Kiki and Shun. They were arguing until they noticed our presence.

What a strange site we did make.

A shirtless Itachi (his clothes had been wet) carrying an injured me.

"What happened?!" yelled Kiki as Itachi let me down so she could hug me

"It's such a long story" I tiredly said

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" I asked Kiki

"Sure just be careful, I see your ankle is bandaged" she worriedly said as she swung one of my arms around her and with a concerned glance told me to let her support me.

Shun took the other arm and wrapped it around himself as I heard him whisper

"Did you put it in her?" To Itachi

"Shut up!" I said with my last remaining energy.

"Ok ok" he said as he sheepishly smiled and asked me more seriously "Hinata are you really ok?"

"I think so" I said, and gave him an affectionate smile.

It made me feel warm inside to see that they cared so much.

The sun was setting and suddenly a park car came up to us.

"We called them when we thought you were missing" said Kiki

"It's a good thing we did" said Shun

"Yea" was all I said as we began to slowly move to the car, waiting to take us back to the park entrance.

"Oh wait!" I said "We need a picture of all of us near the waterfall for the project!"

Ahh. The Project.

"Ok ok let's hurry" Kiki said as we all minus Itachi smiled for the camera,.

Explaining why he was shirtless was not going to be a trip to the zoo.

"Sigh" I knew Kiki and Shun had both given me bunny ears in the picture but I would yell at them for that tomorrow.

As we started moving again I noticed Itachi wasn't with us

"Hurry up!" I called back, smiling back at him.

I brushed off the look I saw on his face when I turned around.

I really shouldn't have.

That was the first time I saw the devil come out. His stare was cold, dark, and jealous.

Was it because my friends were helping me?

I'll never really know. My only theory about it now would be he hated me not leaning on him, needing him, crying out to him. Not asking him for comfort.

I only caught a swift glance of this dark stare as he easily wiped it off his face and put on his normal, passive face.

"I'm coming" he said as he began walking up to us

I smiled and deemed it as me seeing things. I was tired. I was really tired actually.

I would continue making excuses like these for a very long time. Trying to fight off what my instincts were screaming at me.

I was starting to fall for the devil, and my mind was losing reason fast. Not that it had that much to begin with.

Now that I had come face to face with the devil he was ready to ensnare me into his dance of fire, holding onto me tight, letting his dark claws dig into me, and leaving me deaf to the screams of anyone trying to save me.

* * *

**This, I believe was by far my most intense and thought out chapter. I really hope people enjoyed it. Please read and review if you liked it or have any constuctive critisism for me. Have a great day!**


End file.
